


Sexy When Mad

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H loves when you get mad...





	Sexy When Mad

\- “Get the FUCK out!”  
\- You all but throw your shoes at the assistant hovering in the doorway  
\- Triple H flinches when the second shoe flies at the door  
\- “Hun...”  
\- He’s got hold of you soon after  
\- Cradling you close to him  
\- “Stop throwin’ shoes... c’mere...”  
\- He pulls you down into his lap.  
\- “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”  
\- He’s almost smiling  
\- “Yeah?”  
\- You sigh  
\- Nestle closer  
\- “Shame I’m too pissed off to focus...”  
\- He smirks and guides you back down onto his lap when you try to stand up  
\- “I can help with that...”  
\- “Wha....”  
\- Before you can finish he’s kissing you  
\- Stunning you into silence  
\- “Now... where were we?”  
\- He’s smirking now  
\- You pull away throw your shirt at him  
\- “I was about to shower...”  
\- He laughs, following you soon after  
\- “Can I come with you?”  
\- You groan softly  
\- “That was the point, idiot...”  
\- You tease, flinging your shorts at him on the way under the showers  
\- He soon joins you  
\- Kisses you again, strong fingers stroking over your skin  
\- His fingers finding your clit even as he moves to tease you  
\- He knows you love when he fingers you  
\- It doesn’t take long for you to come undone under his fingers  
\- He’s still smirking even when you slap him  
\- “Naughty boy...”


End file.
